lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Phillipicus Constantine III.
Phillipicus Constantine III. is the son of Constantine III, and Mela Constantine making him a member of House Constantine. Phillipicus Constantine III. has three siblings in the form of Tony Constantine IV., Nella, and Jasmine Constantine of which his brother Tony is the the current Emperor of Byzantine, his sister Theodora would engage in a relationship with a turk which could be said to have pushed the Sons of Constantine to expand the Turkish Night of Tears and she eventually was married off to a greek count where she works against the forces of Antonio Constantine. Phillipicus Constantine III. would be married to Duccia Komnenos in a marriage that secured the Dutchy of Trebizond to his brothers side and following this they have a relatively strong marriage if not one filled with love. Phillipicus Constantine III. was born the second son, and fourth child of the Emperor of Byzantine in the form of Julian Constantine III. and at the time of his birth he became the second heir of House Constantine behind his elder brother Antonio making him extremely influential at the moment of his birth. Phillipicus Constantine III. was regarded very early on as someone unfit for ruling in favor of his younger brother Tony Constantine due to a series of fights he had with his father, and thus at the age of fourteen he was removed from the line of sucession putting his brother Antonio as the new heir. He and his brother though had a strong relationship, and Phillipicus understood why he wasn't meant to rule, and instead began work in another avenue of the Emperor in the military. At the age of 15 Phillipicus became a secondary commander in the eastern Army of Byzantine serving out of his uncle Damian Constantine's holding at Nicaea, and gained fame during his cavalry brigade's charge during the battle of Traur. Philipicus would be recalled to the capital following the death of his father Julian and once there he would swear his loyalty to his brother and would join his brother in fighting the Byzantine Turkish Rebellion. Phillipicus would be sent by his brother to parlay with the Theme of Trebizond where the leadership of the theme was leaning towards the support of the Sons of Constantine but was hesistent due to the overwhelming population of Turks within its borders, but due to the work of Phillipicus they would agree to a marriage union between Phillipicus and Duccia Komnenos and allowed Phillipicus free reign in destroying the turks of Trebizond. During the Byzantine Turkish Rebellion Phillipicus would lead a cohort of troops into the fighting and took part in the sack of Adana where he would rape Ehli Uzer and planned to kill her but was interrupted by his brother Antonio of whom kept Ehli safe feeling regret for what he had done. After the fall of the Turks at the Battle of Theodosiopolis Phillipicus would be named the Doux of Anatolia by his brother and would travel there where alongside his new wife and expanding family he worked to destroy the Turkish remnents, and disloyal parts of the theme which he did to great success. Following this he was given command of an entire devision and was tasked with holding the fortress of Antionne against the forces of Armenia. He would remain here until the campaigns of Constantine IV brought war to Armenia, and he and his devision would be responsible for much of the losses ensued by the Armenians in this conflict which would lead to increasingly more repsect and importance to Phillipicus. History Phillipicus Constantine III. was born the second son, and fourth child of the Emperor of Byzantine in the form of Julian Constantine III. and at the time of his birth he became the second heir of House Constantine behind his elder brother Antonio making him extremely influential at the moment of his birth. Early History Phillipicus Constantine III. was regarded very early on as someone unfit for ruling in favor of his younger brother Tony Constantine. He and his brother though had a strong relationship, and Phillipicus understood why he wasn't meant to rule, and instead began work in another avenue of the Emperor in the military. Brigade Commander At the age of 15 Phillipicus Constantine III. became a secondary commander in the eastern Army of Byzantine, and gained fame during his cavalry brigade's charge during the battle of Traur. Battle of Traur See Also : Battle of Traur Doux of Anatolia After the fall of the Turks at the Battle of Theodosiopolis Phillipicus would be named the Doux of Anatolia by his brother and would travel there where alongside his new wife and expanding family he worked to destroy the Turkish remnents, and disloyal parts of the theme which he did to great success. Settling into Anatolia As Duccia and Phillipicus came to settle into their marriage in Anatolia and the violent side of Phillipicus became more and more obvious to her she made the choice to support him and in this way she begin to import slaves to the court where the city of Adana became known for their especially violent gladiatorial games which helped to sate much of Phillipicus's violent tendency. Antionne See Also : Antionne Following this he was given command of an entire devision and was tasked with holding the fortress of Antionne against the forces of Armenia. He would remain here until the campaigns of Constantine IV brought war to Armenia, and he and his devision would be responsible for much of the losses ensued by the Armenians in this conflict. Family Members House Constantine - NEW.png|Philipicus Constantine - Grand Father|link=House Constantine House Constantine - NEW.png|Aelia Constantine - Grand Mother|link=House Constantine Duccia Constantine.jpg|Duccia Constantine - Wife|link=Duccia Constantine Relationships Category:Italian Category:House Constantine Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Byzantine Category:Knight Category:Roman Category:Roman Knight